Paranoid
Paranoid is a song in written and recorded by Black Sabbath for their second album Paranoid (1970). The song reached #62 on the Us Singles Chart and #4 on the UK Singles Chart. It is best-known for its simple riff and iconic solo. In a Guitar World interview, Tommy Iommi said the song was originally "written as a joke", but turned out to be one of their most popular songs and successful songs next to Iron Man. It appears in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock and in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. Walkthrough On Hard and Expert, this song can be FC'd easily due to the fact that it is very repetitive. All you need to be able to do is know your basic chords. The solo is a particularly easy solo, even on the upper difficulties, due to its slow pace. Appears In Guitar Hero III (Tier 4) Rock Band (Guitar/Bass Tier 6, Drums Tier 5, Vocals Tier 1) Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (Metallica & Ozzy Osbourne) Paranoid (Live) Paranoid makes another appearance in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock as Lars Umlaut's encore. But this time it is a live version and it is being played by Metallica and sung by Ozzy Osbourne. This live version was played at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in during the 25th anniversary of Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2009. Sections Intro Verse 1 Bridge 1 Verse 2 Bridge 2 Main Riff Hype 1 Verse 3 Guitar Solo A Guitar Solo B Main Riff Hype 2 Verse 4 Bridge 3 Verse 5 Lyrics Come on! Finished with my woman 'cause she Couldn't help me with my mind People think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time FREEFORM All day long I think of things but Nothing seems to satisfy Think I'll lose my mind if I don't Find something to pacify Can you help me Occupy my brain? Oh yeah Let me see you Come on, hey! I need someone to show me the Things in life that I can't find I can't see the things that make true Happiness I must be blind Come on I love you guys Everybody clap your hands Now let me hear you, hey! Hey! Come on Huh! Make a joke and I will sigh and You will laugh and I will cry Happiness I cannot feel and Love to me is so unreal FREEFORM And so as you hear these words telling You now of my state I tell you to enjoy life I Wish I could but it's too late Come on Video *GH3 100% Expert *Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock - Full band Trivia *Like Ace of Spades and Sharp Dressed Man, Paranoid is one of the few songs in the series to appear in more than one game but never use the original version. Guitar Hero 3 and Guitar Hero Arcade had a cover version and Warriors of Rock had a live cover with Metallica featuring Ozzy Osbourne. Songwriters *Ozzy Osbourne *Tony Iommi *Geezer Butler *Bill Ward External links *Paranoid on Wikipedia Category:4th Tier Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero Arcade songs Category:6th Tier Category:5th Tier Category:1st Tier Category:Cover versions Category:70's Songs Category:Guitar Hero Mobile songs Category:7th Tier Category:Encores Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:Songs played on the PlayStation 2 Category:Songs by Ozzy Osbourne Category:Songs with a Rhythm Guitar Category:Live Songs Category:Songs by Black Sabbath Category:Metal songs Category:Intense songs on Guitar Category:Intense songs on Bass Category:Basic songs on Drums Category:Intense songs on Vocals Category:1970 songs Category:2009 songs